Therapy
by Scoops838
Summary: Tag to 5:5 Leap of Faith - Gibbs was mad, his two boys had been fighting again, this time in the therapists office of all places, but when SecNav finds out there is a whole new way of dealing with this disciplinary issue for them to contend with. Rated T for minor reference to adult discipline/spanking
1. Chapter 1

DiNozzo and McGee stood stiffly at attention in front of Director Shepherds desk waiting for her to finish her call to the Secretary of the Navy. To say that she was mildly annoyed would have been an understatement. She had kept them standing there for so long because she wanted them to appreciate the nature of the conversation she was having with SecNav. They had remained so still because directly behind them and in easy striking distance stood Gibbs, face like thunder and desperate to get this all sorted out and get back to work.

"Well as you heard Agents DiNozzo and McGee, once again I have had SecNav on the phone complaining about the two of you," Jenny stated. "Care to guess what the complainant was about, Gentlemen?"

"Er no Ma'am," ventured Tony who had no idea what he and McGee could have done that had possibly gotten as far as the SecNav.

"How about you Agent McGee, any ideas?" she asked, tipping her head towards where Tim stood.

"No idea Ma'am," answered Tim, paling rapidly and starting to feel just a little light headed.

"Does the name Fleming mean anything to either of you?" she queried.

"Ah yes, Ian Fleming, creator of the Bond series of stories, Dr. No is my favourite.." began Tony only to be silenced by a hard slap to the back of his head.

"You McGee; Dr Fleming?" questioned Jenny once again.

"Er Dr Alexander Fleming, born 1881 died 1955 a pharmacologist and biologist discovered the enzyme lysozyme and penicillin?" tried McGee. Once again their boss delivered a hefty slap. "Not the one?" A second slap followed the first leaving Tim rubbing the spot on the back of his head where Gibb's hand had made contact.

Losing patience, with the pair the Director fixed them both with a glare, "No, Dr Neil Fleming who you interviewed for your current case."

"Oh that Fleming," Tony responded.

Rolling her eyes Jenny got back to the issue in hand. "Seems you rather upset him with your digging into his background at Berkley and his current opposition to the Patriot Act and The War."

"Is that is what this is all about Jen?" interrupted Gibbs, "they were just doing their jobs, it was a perfectly legitimate line of enquiry, I don't know why SecNav is getting his knickers in a twist and I don't know why you are carpeting them for that."

"Because Jethro, when he rang up to complain directly to the SecNav about the Navy interfering in his democratic rights; and when SecNav tried to explain they were perfectly legitimate lines of enquiry from his top and most professional MCRT, Dr Fleming scoffed at him and explained what had happened at his office earlier. Why don't you let Agents DiNozzo and McGee explain why Dr Fleming is questioning their professionalism," explained the Director.

"DiNozzo, McGee, explain," growled Gibbs.

Turning to face his boss and trying to nonchalantly shrug his shoulders at the same time Tony looked as uncomfortable as he felt, "Um it's nothing Boss, a misunderstanding, he got us mixed up with his 4.30 appointment."

"And who were his 4.30 appointment?" asked Gibbs.

"A couple," mumbled Tony.

"A couple of what?" questioned Gibbs.

"A couple who rang up about marriage counseling," mumbled Tim. Both he and Tony as embarrassed as hell.

Gibbs started laughing, "I said you were beginning to act like an old married couple," both boys were surprised at their Bosses reaction.

"Oh that's not all Jethro," added Jenny glaring at the boys, "Aren't you going to ask them why the mix up."

"Come on Jen, you have to admit that its not the anything for them to get strung up for," argued Gibbs.

"No you're right but when he found them fighting with each other in his waiting room he was worried about the state of their relationship," stated Jenny.

Gibbs' laughing stopped immediately, "the two of you fighting again?"

"He started it," argued Tony pointing at McGee.

"That's not true Tony you were goading me and calling me ladder-hugger and threatening to post your film on youtube," Tim fought back.

"Not true Probie, you assumed it would be on youtube, I just said let the people decide and you leapt on me" said Tony, "I was just protecting myself."

Having heard enough of the argument and determined to bring it to an end Gibbs let out an ear-piercing whistle. Both boys stopped immediately, "get your backsides to the conference room now," he ordered, "Jen I will take care of this."

"Not so fast Jethro," Jenny interrupted the proceedings. "Seems SecNav knows about your, lets call them, disciplinary techniques and as much as he is prepared to let you deal with the team in whatever way you feel necessary or this occasion he has another method of dealing with it."

Worried about what method of punishment the SecNav had in mind Tony pleaded, "can't we just take the unofficial off the record method?"

"Its gone too far," said Jenny, "and I'm told he has personally organized the punishment himself."

"Um, what exactly does he want us to do?" asked McGee somewhat concerned.

"Therapy," announced Jenny struggling to stop the grin spreading across her face at the sight of the two agents before her.

"What kind of a punishment is that Director?" argued Gibbs, "I can fix this a lot faster and with a great deal less talking."

"No Jethro you can't," she smiled sweetly, "I have promised SecNav they will be attending."

"Er Ma'am what kind of therapy is it?" asked McGee.

"Family Therapy – looking specifically at sibling rivalry, you have an appointment booked for tomorrow at noon," she informed them, "oh and Jethro, they need to take a parent with them, I said you'll be there."

Gibbs didn't think he'd heard properly at first, "You what Jen!"


	2. Chapter 2

Arriving at the therapist's office, the two younger men had to practically drag Gibbs through the door.

Through gritted teeth he threatened them, "I hold the two of you totally responsible for all this and if they force me to speak then you two are gonna pay big time."

Tim scuttled off to book them in whilst Tony picked up a leaflet which set out how this specialist therapy centre for families worked and why it preferred alternative techniques. Just as Tony was about to warn Tim and Gibbs of the 'alternative' part of this therapy session, Doctor Goodall emerged from his 'surgery' into the oak paneled waiting room.

"Ah how lovely, you must be the Gibbs family that the Secretary of the Navy referred to me, you know I was so honoured when he selected me to help one of his more seasoned families, why don't you all come in and take a seat," he smile and graciously waved his arm towards the 'surgery' door.

"Did he just call me old?" growled Gibbs under his breath to the boys.

"Er I think he just means we all come with more experience than usual families," quickly explained Tim hoping to defuse the situation before it got worse, "don't you Tony?"

"Not sure McWordsworth, you're the one with all the fancy words and stuff," answered Tony spotting the woman on the reception and trying to catch her eye as they made their way towards the room.

What lay beyond the traditional oak panels was anything but usual and was mildly disturbing for the boys and deeply terrifying for Gibbs.

It was just like they had walked into a tropical fish tank. Glass aquariums lined each wall and sunken lights gave out a rippling effect on the ceiling. No chairs existed in this world, instead bean bags in the shape of underwater creatures were scattered across the floor. Take your shoes off and sit yourselves down, I'll get you all a drink and then we can start.

Gibbs was about to bolt for the door but Tony grabbed him and whispered, "Boss please, lets just get through this."

Gibbs plonked himself down into a bean-bag crab, "I'll take a coffee," he said, "strong and black."

"Oh I'm afraid caffeine is a banned substance here but we do provide some healthy smoothies," Doctor Goodall offered.

"It's fine, I'll do without," grumbled Gibbs.

Tony pulled a bean-bag lobster over towards where Gibbs was sat and Tim delicately placed himself down onto a star-fish.

"Its just like being in 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea," commented Tony in wonder at the setting.

"I'd have thought Finding Nemo was more your level Tony," McGee snidely replied.

"Hey knock it off the pair of you," ordered Gibbs, and then turning back to McGee, "are you alright Tim?"

"Erm feeling a bit seasick boss," admitted McGee looking a little green at the gills.

"God McGee, how can you be seasick on dry land?" laughed Tony.

Gibbs reached into his pocket and took out the bottle of Dramamine he always kept with him since Tim had joined the team. "Here take this and try and focus on something that's not moving." The three of them looked around but very little was still in that room.

Dr Goodall came back with smoothies for both of the boys, served in lavish beakers made to look like sea horses. "Well," he said, "now that we have our refreshments I'd like to begin by getting to know both of the boys, but here's the twist, Tony you are going to tell me your earliest memory of Tim and Tim then you are going to tell me about Tony, shall we begin."

A devilish look came into Tony's eye, "well Doctor we were all so happy when little Timmy joined our family, I'd always wanted to play the role of big brother," Gibbs rolled his eyes, he didn't know where Tony was going with this but he didn't have a good feeling about it either, Tony continued, "I wanted to teach him to play sports but he was never interested in that, instead he liked to play dress up, I recall one day when he was 5 years old he practically demanded that he would not go to church unless he could wear grandmothers bright red pumps, her beads and carry the matching purse."

"Tony," yelled Tim, "stop."

"Now Timothy you have to let your brother express his creative juices and tell us the story, you'll get your turn," calmly intervened the Doctor, "Now Tony continue please."

"Thank you Doctor," smiled Tony, "I will; now where was I, oh yes those red pumps… they went everywhere with him, the store, church, kindergarten. He was just like a real life Judy Garland in the Wizard of Oz, yes, the Great McOz I called him."

Tim glared at him. Gibbs sat there totally dumb-founded.

"What a lovely memory for you to share with us Tony, now Tim its your turn, whats your first real memory of Tony," asked Dr Goodall.

Tim was still seething, how dare Tony use something so personal against him, "Well lets see," he began. "I guess my strongest memory is the way in which Tony insisted Dad decorate his room; he insisted he would only sleep in a four poster canopy bed. But it's the candles I recall the most, those scented candles, he insisted it was what all the girls wanted in their man, you know the sensitive side, and sure he would bring his little girlfriends home to play but somehow they would take a look at his bedroom and run away after just one play date, not sure if the room freaked them out or the little sailor suits he always insisted on wearing when they can around."

"Probie that's enough," warned Tony smiling but talking through gritted teeth.

"Tony we made your brother listen to your story so now you need to listen to his." Stated Dr Goodall quite firmly.

"Shall I continue Doctor?" asked Tim, feigning politeness and obedience.

"Yes Tim please do," nodded the Doctor.

"Well he always maintained that those sailor suits gave him the edge with the ladies, but when you are 13 and still wearing them, it just got a bit creepy."

It was now Tony's turn to scowl. "Well at least I get to go out with the ladies and not have to hang out with the science geeks McLoser."

Seeing this was going rapidly downhill the Doctor tried a change of approach.

"Why don't we play a game?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Excellent," exclaimed Tony, "only if it's Monopoly can I be the bank? McCheater over here never lets me."

"That's because, every time you land on Just Parking you argue that the bank should loan you $500," Tim fought back.

"Well in real business you always need a little something extra to bribe the realtors of the big estates," replied Tony.

"But its not one of the rules Tony!" argued McGee.

Trying to breakup the burgeoning argument before it got too out of hand, Doctor Goodall stepped in, "Hey now lets not argue, I have another game in mind."

"How about Clue and I'll demonstrate what Professor Plum did with the lead piping in the conservatory," murmured Gibbs, shooting both of the boys a look, which stopped them in their tracks for a while at least.

"I thought we could play a word association game. I'll give us a topic and then you guys shout out the first word that springs to mind. Why don't you join in too Mr Gibbs?" suggested the Doctor.

"Yeah Dad, you should be good at this it only needs one word answers," teased Tony.

"Why you little…" Gibbs didn't get time to reach across and slap Tony at the back of the head as the Doctor, keen to divert a mass slaughter in the midst of his serenity room started the game.

"Lets begin with the word 'Home'" he started.

"NCIS," stated Tim, smug to be the first one to answer.

"That's, four letters, not a word McGenius," interrupted Tony.

"Now now lets settle down and try again, Tony is right Tim but good try, so lets see if Tony has a word for us to do with home," calmed the Doctor, wondering how violent a word association game could get.

"Basement," suggested Tony with a wide grin on his face and, when he thought no one was watching, sticking his tongue out at McGee.

"Well done that's a good word, now you Tim," encouraged the Doctor.

"Boat," pronounced Tim, "that word satisfy you Tony?"

From between the two boys Gibbs suddenly decided to play, "Bourbon!" he muttered, wishing that he had a gallon of it right about now.

Somewhat perplexed at how they had gotten from basement to bourbon in three words the Doctor tried changing the keyword. "Lets try 'Fear'" he stated.

"McScaredyCat," suggested Tony, blatantly aiming the comment at McGee.

"Hey that's not even a word," argued Tim.

"How about ladder-hugger, or is that hyphenated," asked Tony trying to feign innocence.

"Rats," shouted back Tim.

"Dogs," came the snappy answer from Tony.

"Disease," responded Tim. The doctor struggling to keep up with how the word links were being formed by the two boys.

"Oh, Oh, how about Rabies?" suggested Tony.

"Plague," fought back Tim.

"Sickness," answered Tony.

"Death," replied Tim thinking he had got the upper hand in this strange game of one-up-manship.

That was until Gibbs contributed the word, "murder," along with a thunderous look.

"I think," suggested the Doctor a little nervously that before we try this game again we need to build up a bond of trust between you all," and with that produced a small platform no more than 2 foot high from a hidden cupboard a midst the walls of glass and water.

Explaining what they were going to be doing the Doctor placed the platform in the middle of the room and said, "right, you are each going to take it in turns to stand on the platform, place a blindfold on and then let yourself fall backwards. The other two will be thereto catch you. Do you understand?"

Under his breath the boys heard Gibbs mutter, "bunch of hippy crap."

Trying to cover this comment from the Doctor Tim chimed in, "come on Dad this could be fun."

Still muttering under his breath, Gibbs rolled his eyes, sighed but none-the-less moved into a catching position.

Pleased as to the seeming agreement to participate from all of the family the Doctor, moved on, "Now Tim, how about you go first?"

Hesitantly Tim climbed up onto the platform. He shook slightly as he tied the blindfold around his eyes.

"Hey you alright up there?" asked Tony seeing the slight tremor.

"Yes Tony," answered McGee slightly annoyed.

"I just know you don't like heights and all and if you need to step down I'm sure that the Doctor would understand," provoked Tony, only to receive a head slap from Gibbs, which the Doctor noted down, but did bring the potential argument to an end.

"Ok Tim, when you're ready," called the Doctor.

Tim took in a deep breath, screwed up his eyes even though he was wearing a blindfold and could see nothing, and allowed himself to drop backwards and safely into the waiting arms of Gibbs and Tony.

Clapping profusely at how well this seemed to be going, the Doctor was keen to keep it moving, "Bravo Tim, splendid example of trusting your family, lets try dad now."

Despite his protestations at his participation Gibbs agreed to climb up on the platform and placed the blindfold on. Sighing as he did so, he fell backwards and into the waiting arms of the two boys.

"Cool my turn now," said Tony eagerly taking the blindfold and climbing up on to the platform, "it's gonna be like jumping out of a plane! I've done that for real you know Doc."

"Yep someone pushed him out," commented Gibbs.

Making a note to ask whether it was Gibbs himself that pushed Tony out the Doctor encouraged them to go on.

Standing on top of the box Tony dramatically stretched out his arms as if free fall sky diving and pushed off shouting, "1000, 2000, 3000, check."

He landed safely in the arms of the other two but disaster was about to strike. The platform, not secured to the floor, had shot away from Tony's feet as he had dived backwards. The momentum taking it sailing up into the air. Gibbs, Tim and the Doctor watched horrified as the platform cruised towards the large expanse of glass and water. Tony still blindfolded heard the audible gasp of everyone in the room. Assuming they were astounded at his athletic ability he asked, "can I go again?"

No answer came, only the crash of shattering glass, the gush of escaping water and the screams of the Doctor.


	4. Chapter 4

Pulling off the blind fold and trying to work out why his socks were now wet, Tony was now met with a scene of utter devastation.

Tim was diving around trying to catch fish and put them in beakers, cups anything he could find. Gibbs was trying desperately to hold the remaining glass in place and keep fish in at the same time and the Doctor was still sat on his oyster shaped beanbag weeping about his fish.

"Tony go get buckets, lots of them," ordered Gibbs, whilst at the same time being whipped in the face by the seaweed that was escaping from the crack in the tank he was currently holding together with his bare hands.

Tony raced out of the room, wet feet squelching on the floor and desperately searched the outer office and adjoining rooms for anything he could find. Returning minutes later with two mop buckets, several flower pots, one umbrella bucket, a champagne bucket, two teapots and a waste paper bin.

As swiftly as they could Tony and McGee scooped up fish and sea creatures into whatever receptacle was available leaving the Doctor still sitting there mourning the sad passing of an angel fish.

Gibbs was still valiantly trying to hold back the tidal wave building up behind the second glass wall as if he were some sort of Greek god; whilst at the same time being hit by a continuing array of cheap plastic aquarium toys that had once inhabited the huge display.

"This reminds me of the Poseidon Adventure, the original 1972 version was best," idly mentioned Tony as he wrestled with some sort of eel that he was trying to get into a teapot.

"Nah it's more like Titantic," answered Tim, "without the iceberg and the band of course."

Gibbs couldn't believe they were playing movie trivia whilst they were still in danger of drowning in gallon upon gallon of water still seeping out of the damaged tanks. "If you and the Little Mermaid over there don't come and give me a hand," yelled Gibbs, "you are both going to find yourself in the Perfect Storm."

"Great movie references Boss," said Dinozzo wading through the room to help him.

"Glad you approve," said Gibbs, "Now the next person to mention a sea based movie will feel Das Boot, not the submarine one but the one on the end of my foot got it?"

Seeing he was not really in the joking mood, both boys quickly nodded their agreement that is until out of the corner of his eye DiNozzo spotted disaster and danger heading their way.

"Jaws," he shouted.

"DiNozzo I'll skin you alive," began Gibbs.

"No Boss look," directed Tony, but it was too late.

At that very moment a baby shark came pouring through the gap in the pane. Gibbs jumped back, letting go of the glass walls in the process. The baby shark landed in the waste paper bin, but it was too late, the aquariums finally burst into the room.

The timing couldn't have been worse. SecNav had just arrived to see how his therapeutic counseling experiment was going. He opened the door to the surgery only to be met with a tidal wave of water, seaweed and sand.

Inside stood three bedraggled NCIS agents clutching an array of buckets containing sea life and on the floor sat an equally bedraggled Doctor still clutching the angel fish.

…

An hour later and the three agents, still soaking wet made their way as ordered back into NCIS headquarters. As they entered the big orange room, the assembled workers turned to look at them and then had to turn away quickly not to be caught laughing at the sight. They continued up to the Directors office shedding seaweed and droplets of water as they went.

They marched into Jenny's office, the two boys with their heads hung low and Gibbs not far behind them.

"SecNav's been on the phone again," started Jenny marching up and down in front of the line of soaking wet agents, "he reports all sea live is back in safe waters."

No one answered.

"Just the one fatality Gentleman," she said, a somber look on her face, "the Doctors pet angel fish. He was particularly fond of it. He'd called it Wanda, I'm sure you would appreciate the reference Tony."

She continued, looking up and down at the sorry state of the men stood before her, "further," she reported, "I'm sure you will be glad to hear that the SecNav is now back in dry socks and feeling a little happier. He is having the repairs done to the room and will be billing us."

Gibbs rubbed a damp hand over his equally damp face, that was going to mean doing overtime, lots of it.

"Some good news for you though," she smiled, "the Doctor has recovered from his shock and was able to make a preliminary report on his findings to the SecNav, who will no longer be insisting on alternative therapeutic punishments for this team. He said he would leave all future discipline to you Agent Gibbs, however you see fit."

"Could've told him that," answered Gibbs a smug grin now starting to appear on his face.

"Oh don't speak too soon Agent Gibbs," smiled Jenny, "he hasn't written the therapy off completely."

"What do you mean Jen?" Gibbs asked ready to put up a fight if any of his agents were going to be sent to counseling again.

"Well it seems the Doctor is just a little concerned," she smirked.

"By what," demanded Gibbs.

"Well his notes on you make reference to your only contribution to the session," she said.

"Yeah and…" asked Gibbs.

"Well Jethro it seems that using words such as 'Bourbon' and 'Murder' in word association games and threatening to demonstrate what Professor Plum did with the lead piping in the conservatory, makes you a high risk factor," Jenny reported.

Rubbing a hand across his weary face again he responded, "oh come on Jen."

"SecNav and the Doctor are quite serious about it," she answered, "in fact they are insisting you attend further therapy sessions with the SecNav and Doctor both present."

Both the boys who had been watching this interchange between Boss and Director could hold it in no more. Tim began to giggle and soon the infectious laughter spread to Tony too.

"Don't laugh too much boys," warned Gibbs shooting an angry glare at them, "It also gives me a chance to discuss my future disciplinary techniques and a few upgrades I might make to them with the SecNav and get his approval."

The boys stopped laughing.

"That's fine then," said Jenny getting ready to dismiss them all from her office, "but a word of caution Jethro.."

"Whats that Jen?" he asked.

"I wouldn't make any reference to paddling."


End file.
